The Almost Perfect Day
by Calleigh42Eric
Summary: A day in the park with Calleigh and Eric. My first story. E/C. Tell me what you think. Is it great? Awful? Please, please, PLEASE reveiw. Sorry, i know the summary sucks.


The almost-perfect day.

It was almost 2:00. Calleigh and Eric were happily and contently sitting on a park bench having lunch. They did not know that there was someone, actually Jake Berkley, watching them from a bush, _armed._

_I will get revenge, _thought Jake. _For Eric taking the one I love._

"Eric Look!," Calleigh exclaims!

_Can she see me already?_

" Wow, its like the birds are singing just for us," Eric says as Calleigh snuggles closer.

_*Sigh* That does it. Steady, aim and…._

" Did you hear that rustle," Eric asks?

_Fire!_

" Everybody down," Calleigh screams, "Eric, get down!" Eric lies there motionless as Calleigh realizes what happened. As the blood pool forms, Calleigh fears worst. * Phone dials* " This is CSI Duquesne, I need rescue, _now!"_

* * *

Ten minutes later, Calleigh is sitting next to Eric's hospital bed. He is stable, but the doctors don't think it will last for long. "Please don't leave me," Calleigh sobs, "Don't go Eric, don't go." A doctor enters. "Miss Duquesne, there is someone here to see you." Calleigh gives Eric a kiss on the cheek and follows the doctor out. " Calleigh," Horatio says. " H, have you found our shooter, Calleigh asks?" We're working on it," he says. "Are you sure we'll find him," Calleigh asks? " Yes, because that's, * removes sunglasses * what we do."

_ ** Yeah!!!!**_

*Phone Rings* Calleigh checks the caller ID. Horatio. " This is CSI Duquesne," Calleigh answered her cell. " We have a suspect," He says. " Who," She asks? " Jake Berkley." * Long Silence* " How do we know?" " We found blood and epithelials in the slide of .30 mil. Gun that matches the casing Ryan found at the park." " Oh my god," Calleigh gasped, " Where do we find him?" " SWAT is on it," Horatio said.

* * *

" Don't move _Berkley, _we have you surrounded," SWAT yelled. " Define surrounded," Jake said slowly.

" Quit stalling you filthy piece of trash," SWAT said, " and, 3 whirly birds, 4 hydro's, and 18 troopers if you must know. " Okay…….." Jake said, " but is all of this really necessary?" " Hmmmm…… Lemme think about that for 1 second, yup."

* * *

Later at MDPD: Natalia trying to comfort Calleigh, " Its just not fair," Calleigh sobs, " My idiot EX shot my wonderful boyfriend and he might die because I had to not take Eric's advice in the first place and marry that *****." " Its OK," Natalia tried? " No its Not," Calleigh sobbed!! * Phone Rings* She looks down at the caller ID. She didn't recognize the . " Duquesne," she answered. It was the hospital. " Hi, we just wanted to let you know that Eric Delko is in great condition and can come home tomorrow." " Oh my god, thank you!!" Natalia sat up, "what is it?" "Eric is coming home tomorrow!!"

Suddenly Jake Berkley showed up in front of them.

" AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Calleigh screamed. " I thought they put you in for life!!!"

" They did," he said with a sly smile, " but I picked today as my day out," he said gesturing to the ankle monitor on his foot.

" How about we go for a walk in the park together," he said.

" Okay," agreed Calleigh, " Meet you outside in five." Jake nodded in a confused agreement.

" What are you doing," hissed Natalia!

" This way I can find out the details." replied Calleigh.

"He's dangerous Calleigh," Natalia warned.

" Don't worry, I'm covered." Calleigh said, gesturing to her gun.

* * *

" So, what made you want to come out with me," asked Jake stopping in front of Calleigh.

" Oh I don't really," replied Calleigh.

" DON'T SAY THAT," Jake yelled grabbing her fiercely by the arms, and pulling her as close as he could.

" Can't you hear me Jake," she shouted, " I have the perfect man, and _**I don't want to go out with you**_!"

Suddenly a toddler rides by on a tricycle.

" Rejected," he said with a grin.

From there, it all happened so fast. Jake grabbed Calleigh and pinned her to the ground.

" YOU WILL LOVE ME," he screamed.

" Jake," Calleigh said as calmly as she could, " Get off of me."

Jake doesn't move.

" Jake," Calleigh said again, " Don't make me do this."

Suddenly, Jake wraps his hands around Calleigh's throat, and in one swift motion, she pulls out her gun, cocks it, and…..

The End


End file.
